Beginnings of a New Ninja
by The Oracle Dragon
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after the Demon Fox's end? When Naruto was still growing to become twelve? This story tells a tale that only a rare few know, about a ninja that raised Naruto into the ninja he is toady. NOTE: the full summary is inside.
1. Naruto’s Hidden Guardian

_Beginnings of a New Ninja_

Full Summary:

_Twelve years ago when Naruto was born, a young ninja was assigned to see that he grew into a fine ninja. Though there was no record of her doing that, Naruto never stopped hearing rumors about her and wonders who she was. They tell stories about her watching Naruto._

_They say that she had no name, no home, no clan, no family. She had a few friends, her wits, her dragon, her sword. A rogue, a wanderer, an outcast. She has no true home, her family is unknown, her life is a mystery, only words of her deeds gave her reputation. She is known as a killer, a murderer and a peacemaker. Nothing of her history, nothing about her parents, nothing about her life but only that what is heard, nothing... She had only her mission, she had only Naruto._

_This is what happened . . ._

A dirt road, marked with pebbles and fresh dew. Spider webs strung out in the dips and rocks, a few dead leaves blew down the path as the sun shined from above giving it of midday yet dew was still fresh on the ground hidden under the tree's thick branches covered in many leaves. The trees of summer blew gently in the southern breeze.

Walking feet on the path, boots that matched the path marked by signs of constant use, walked up the path that lead to the village. The gentle sound of pebbles being crushed, the brushing of the camouflage pants between the legs. The sunlight reflected on the Yin Yang metal plate on the pants, the white shirt stained with blood absorbed some of the heat the sun gave out freely warming the feminine body to the soul. Her vicious black spiked collar tight on her neck, her hands swayed at her sides. A black eight-headed serpentine tattoo was marked on the back of her neck facing the eight directions, North, North East, North West, South, South East, South West, West, and East. She would run it over with her left hand now and then, if it hurt her.

Water rippled and the birds chirped as a gentle light fog rolled in for the cold streams from the mountains. The insects chirped and the caws of a hawk on the hunt.

The mid-length sword on the back of her hip taunted those who saw it and the notches on the sheath with the two dragon serpents battling it out over an orb, her right hand hidden in a black claw glove would touch the sheath and blood stained white rope around the handle, touching the power of the great sword of her ancestry. Her hunting knife, in sheath, hanged from the black belt looped around the pants.

She looked up at the sky, the light reflected off her black goggles that she wore to hide her eyes. She smiled at how nice a day it was showing her fangs, upper and lower, she soon looked back at the road. She ran her left hand over her spiked blonde hair and fiddled with the braid on the end.

She soon halted and looked around, she knew that they were watching her. She stood tall as the first throwing shurikin was launched, she grabbed it and threw it back hitting a male ninja in the neck. He fell out of the tree crying in pain as blood seeped from his neck wound. She cracked her neck and grabbed a small smoke bomb, the bomb explodes making anyone near the smoke to cough. This gave her clear signs of where they were, she struck quickly. She soon exits the cloud and continues to walk toward the village. As the smoke cleared the bodies of six men littered the ground, they were barely alive.

A village was just a village to her, she didn't care about the name or who lived there or its history. As she entered the villagers looked at her scornfully and frighten, they knew her reputation well. She stood there and looked around, waiting, waiting for the man that was to lead her to the baby.

A ninja appeared behind her, he reached for her only to be held up from behind by her. Her mirror image fades away and he struggles to get loose from her tight grip.

"Let me go." He demanded as his arm slowly cracked.

"Where is the child?" She asked coldly, mist lightly came from her mouth.

"Put him down, Ora." Said the Kage.

Ora slowly let's the man go and sheaths her knife quickly as the wounded ninja bowed to the Kage, Ora didn't bow, she just glared at him behind her goggles. She hated being here in the first place but it was giving her practice and the thrill of killing again.

"Hurry up old man, give me the kid so I can take him to his home village. How the hell did he get here in the first place?"

An old woman walked over to them, her face wrinkled by age yet she showed little of being old. She was a Jonin from Ora's perspective.

"He was found here, we didn't know he belonged to - -"

Ora tilts her head at the old woman and gives off a small snort.

"I know what village, just give me him so I can go. Got better things to do." Ora said rubbing her hands.

"My guess is that the man that was taking care of him left him here for a reason." Said the old man.

"It's a simple answer, to die." Ora answered.

After waiting ten minutes at the entrance of the village the child was brought out to her. The small child yawned and soon fell back to sleep. His short spiked hair and whisker like tattoos on his cheeks made him look cute. Ora knew what was inside him, he is the container of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, she could feel him deep inside the child. Ora strapped the child to her back, they handed her food for the child they knew how far it was to the village of the child. Ora soon leaves the village, the people wave goodbye to the sweet child and return to their business. Ora hated this job but it was hers to bear, caring for the young child, to make sure he arrives at his home village.

The sun rays danced gently through the leaves, Ora walked past the moaning men that she just fought. She smiles and continues to walk as Naruto slept soundly on her back as she crossed a small wooden bridge. She whistled and out of the bushes a half-grown Komodo dragon came romping out to greet her. Ora reached into her small pouch, pulled out some dried meat and tosses it to the dragon. His eyes of pure gold shined as the sun, he hisses and soon eats the meat, Ora pats him on the head.

"Good boy."

Lil Naruto stirred and opened his eyes to see the dragon, he smiles and giggles. The dragon looks up at him and licks him with his tongue. Ora stood up and pulled Naruto to her chest, she studied him and smiles.

"Don't be a pain in the ass little one, this trip shouldn't take long."

Lil Naruto laughs and soon falls asleep to Ora's humming. He was pretty big and Ora is starting to think this kid wasn't a babe anymore, but a toddler. She and the dragon continue their walk to Naruto's village, the Hidden Leaf Village. But as she walked others watched her, they too wanted the child for their own desires, they wanted the Demon Fox or was there something else?

* * *


	2. Onward, Onward To Ambushes

_Beginnings of a New Ninja_

Ora and her Komodo dragon walked for miles with those hidden ninja's following close behind, Naruto's been asleep most of the walk, he will soon wake up and do what he does best, be annoying.

But to Ora, Naruto is no longer a babe as she was told, he was more of a two-year old toddler, and her thoughts were right. She wonders just how long he was there.

_Did that man leave Naruto there for two years? Or did he take him there a few days ago? Damn, this might be a little more interesting than I thought, might even teach him a trick or two to use in the future._

Naruto began to whine, Ora knew he was hungry, she's been around babies and toddlers. The one village had tons of them, their different cries were memorized in Ora's memory. She gives Naruto some food the villagers gave her, he ate and started playing with the dragon.

"Don't bite him Zak."

"I won't." Zak said letting Naruto on him. "He better not bite me."

Ora smiles and walks with Zak and Naruto by her side.

"I'm still hungry!" Naruto yelled.

"Hell, I didn't know you can talk."

"I can, not little."

Ora giggles at Naruto's little error. She knew he meant to say 'not much'. Naruto looks up at Ora and laughs as Ora hands him some dried meat.

"So Naruto, do you know the man that left you there?"

"Nope. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm your guardian."

"My gwardian? What's that?"

Ora rubs her eight-headed serpent tattoo, one of the heads slowly moved to her left shoulder.

"Well, I protect you till I can get you to safety, I'm taking you home so you don't get hurt."

"That place was boring anyway. How far is home?"

Ora didn't really know, she was at the village in the desert when she got word that they needed her to get him, she was watching a young kid named Gaara when she left, she gave him a great gift before leaving. Ora didn't really know the Hidden Leaf Village that well, she only knew that is where she has to take Naruto.

"About few days."

"Why can't we just do our ninja stuff? Jumping from tree to tree!"

"Takes a lot of energy, I have to save my energy for battle."

"Come on, it sounds like fun. Let's run like lightin'!"

Ora halts in her tracks as did Zak, he tastes the air with his forked tongue and Ora looked around.

"We're being followed." Zak said

"Five or six?"

"Six."

Naruto looks around as well, he was starting to get scared. It was to quiet for him, only the light sounds of someone jumping from tree to tree.

"I'm scwared."

Ora picks Naruto up and strapped him to her back, he hugs her neck as the first bomb exploded near by. Zak quickly disappears in the underbrush while Ora adjusts her goggles.

"Hang on Naruto."

The ninjas following her jumped at her, she drops to the ground quickly and kicks out the attackers feet knocking them to the ground, she quickly leaped to a tree, some of the attackers got their legs broken from Ora's kick. Naruto enjoyed this but feared it as well, Ora jumped into a nearby tree.

"Where is she?!" One of the ninja's yelled.

"There!"

Ora looks back at them and quickly runs on the trees branches, getting away from the as fast as she could.

"Damn, its Orochimaru's men." Ora said to herself.

"Who?"

"A bastard."

Ora reaches an open field and leaps outward, as she lands she quickly spun around to see if anyone was close by. No one was near, she looks around again. She turns around to see him, Orochimaru.

"Well, well, well. Orachi. It's been awhile." said the handsome and young Orochimaru.

Ora spits at the ground in disgust.

"You use his name like it was yours. You're a corrupt bastard Orochimaru." Ora said with mist coming out her mouth.

He slowly walks toward her but kept a good distance from her at the same time.

"Give me the child."

"Over my dead body."

Orachimaru smiles and turns his back to her, he laughs a few times and Ora crosses her arms, waiting for him to get his speech over with.

"I was hoping you would say that, my boys here will take care of you." Orochimaru said with a snap of his fingers.

Five ninjas of different ages and heights surround Ora, she looks at each one of them and shook her head, the same men from before. Two of them limped from their broken leg.

"Did they sign their wills?" Ora asked.

"Wills? Why would they need wills for?"

Ora prepares herself, Naruto clings on for dear life.

"Now." Orochimaru ordered.

Just before the ninjas attacked, multiple clones of Ora appeared. Orochimaru looks and is a bit shocked.

_Shadow Clone Jutsu!_ Thought Orochimaru.

Ora and her clones attack, Orochimaru knew he better leave unless he wants to be dog piled! As he fled his ninja followers fell dead before Ora and her clones. They soon disappear and Ora left one alive, he struggles to flee as Ora grabs him by the neck. She held him off the ground with her left hand, she uses her right hand to rip open his chest, ripping out his still beating heart.

"Scum." Was his last words.

Ora tosses him aside and holds the heart, she licks it and rubs it with her left hand.

"You killed them? Isn't that bad?" Naruto asked.

"Not unless they want to kill you."

"What was that jutsu?"

"You'll learn it someday, let's leave it at that."

Ora soon eats the heart and walks out of the field into the next forest, she looked around for the road and soon finds it. She wipes her blood hands on her shirt and pants, Naruto felt sick for he watched her eat the heart raw.

"Did you enjoy yourself Naruto?"

"Uh, yeah. Can we do that agains? But don't eat someone's heart, okays?"

Ora laughed and bounces Naruto, she looks around and finds Zak waiting for her.

"Why didn't you join in?" Ora asked.

"I used a lot of energy when we were at the village in the desert."

Ora smiles and nods as they continued on down the road. She was happy and annoyed at the same time. She hated Orochimaru, he stole Orochi's name to use as his own. One of the eight heads of the serpent tattoo on the back of Ora's neck moved further across her body adding more tattoos to cover her. More strange markings...


End file.
